The present invention relates generally to encrypted files and more particularly to virtual memory page allocations for encrypted files.
File systems that support file encryption typically encrypt virtual memory pages previous to swapping out pages from working memory to secondary storage and decrypt those pages when swapping in pages from secondary storage to working memory. Encryption and decryption of the stored data may be computationally expensive and increase the latency of virtual memory operations and thereby decrease the performance of a computing system.